All Through The House Part 2
by Goodshipak
Summary: Or Twas the Night Before Christmas Part Two of my House Christmas fic, set during Season 6. Again, many thanks to best friend Jackyblu for her help in putting this together.


After House has finished his lunch, he leaves Wilson and his Jewish moose ears and heads to the hospital chapel. As he and Wilson predicted, there is Chase sitting alone, head down in the first pew. House limps down the aisle and sits in the pew directly behind him. Chase looks up, acknowledges House, but says nothing.. House breaks the silence.

"So, whatta ya say we head to the ER see how many are actually down there because they ate some of granny's fruitcake. I'm thinking at least half., that stuff is deadly..."

"Not now House." Chase says quietly.

"We could just go watch Wilson play with his damn moose ears."

"House, I came here to be alone." Chase is more firm this time.

"You came here because you feel guilty. Guilty about Dibala. Guilty about your marrriage.

"Shut up House."

"You wanna hit me again? Remember I'm a cripple. Have a cane and limp to prove it."

"I don't want to hit you." Chase pauses, then looks at House. "Allison called, from Chicago."

"Ah yes, the obligatory 'Merry Christmas, but I can't be with you' call. You didn't force her to leave, Cameron did that on her own."

"She's going through a lot too." Chase looks away to hide his eyes tearing up. "I don't blame her for leaving."

"No, you blame yourself. Stop doing that. You did what you thought was right. You took a stand and stood by it. You saved hundreds of lives in doing so."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

"Then find something that will. Get drunk, watch a stupid holiday movie. Come back to Wilson's with me and do both of the above."

"There's this homeless shelter down on Danforth, I think I can lend a hand there and maybe feel a little bit better in the process."

"The offer to get drunk is still open. Stop by later and watch Wilson sing Hanukkah songs off key after one too many shots of bourbon."

A small grin starts on Chase's face. "Might just do that. Thanks House. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Chase."

* * *

The children's cancer ward is full of excitement as the children await the arrival of Saint Nick. Little Rachel Cuddy is waiting too, with Nurse Tammy, who has brought her down from the hospital's daycare. Her mother, the Dean of Medicine, was called to an emergency in the ER and will be joining her daughter as soon as she can. A large comfy chair is waiting for the guest of honor so he can hold court and extend his holiday wishes to his young, excited audience. As high pitched screams of 'oooh's and 'there he is' are heard in the common room, in comes Santa carrying a nice brown sack. He puts his sack down as he limps to the chair and positions himself to receive his guests. "Had a mishap with Rudolf, our leg's got tangled. But Santa is fine. Just need to use this cane one of the elves gave me."

As the other nurses help the children to form a line, Rachel is getting very fidgety in Tammy's arms. Just as Nurse Tammy is about to leave the area, Santa motions to her to give him Rachel. Since Tammy knows this is actually Dr. Taub, she sees no problem in letting 'Santa' hold her. Tammy puts Rachel in Santa's lap and he bounces her on his knee. She laughs and giggles and her whole face lights up. Tammy hears Santa christen her his 'official helper' and she is either on his lap or safely on the rug between his black boots the whole time. While on his lap, little Rachel 'helps' Santa give out big candy canes to each of the children. When Santa is holding one of the other children, Rachel is between his feet playing with a new teddy bear Santa took out of his sack just for her. All of the children on the cancer ward get a chance to speak with Santa and receive a candy cane. Before anyone realizes it an hour has passed and it is time for the children to return to their rooms. Santa and the children say goodbye and then Santa hands Rachel and her new bear back to Nurse Tammy. Before he leaves the common room Santa hands her one of the candy canes. She looks at it strangely before taking Rachel to her mother's office.

Cuddy has finally brought some semblance of order to an overbearing mother with a set of mischievous twins who 'accidently' knocked over their family Christmas tree. Mom is hyperventilating and is more trouble than the two little boys with nothing but a few scratches sitting quietly in the ER. Having handed the boys and their mother off to the nearest ER nurse, Cuddy heads back to her office and her daughter. She finds Rachel sitting on the couch with Tammy and a teddy bear she has never seen. As Cuddy sits on the couch and takes her daughter, she asks Tammy about 'Santa's visit.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it up to the cancer ward. Thank you so much Tammy for watching Rachel. Was she any trouble? How did Taub do?"

"I enjoyed it Dr. Cuddy. Rachel is a sweetheart." Tammy moves the bear in front of Rachel. "Dr. Taub was wonderful with the children. He had Rachel with him the whole time. It was so cute! He gave her this bear. I've never seen one like it. Obviously a female bear dressed like this." Tammy shows Cuddy the bear, complete with a V-neck top and little business skirt. "The blouse sort of reminds me of the one you're wearing now Dr. Cuddy. And Santa also gave each of the children these large candy canes. I have one here. Very strange they are. White, but with no red stripes. Just these flames going down the sides." Tammy takes hers out of her pocket to show Cuddy. "Oh, and you might want to check your phone. I noticed it blinking when I came in with Rachel a few minutes ago. I really must be going now,Dr. Cuddy, if that's alright. My husband is waiting. We always spend Christmas Eve at my in-laws."

"Of course Tammy, you go and have a lovely evening. And a wonderful Christmas. Thank you again for watching Rachel for me." Cuddy gives Tammy a hug before she leaves.

"Any time Dr. Cuddy. And Merry Christmas to you little darling." Tammy kisses Rachel on the cheek as she exits the office.

Cuddy is holding the candy cane and staring at the flames. Where did Taub ever find canes like these? Or did someone give them to him to hand out? Cuddy moves toward her desk and sees the red light blinking on her desk phone. She hits it and listens to the message awaiting her:

"Dr. Cuddy, it's Taub. I'm so sorry I have to let you down like this. I really did want to be Santa for the kids in the cancer ward. I fell on a spill in the cafeteria, sprained my ankle pretty good. House insisted I go home and elevate it. Along with a few choice remarks. Anyway, I have left the suit here with Foreman who promised to get it back to you. Sorry again. Merry Christmas to you and Rachel."

Foreman. Cuddy saw Foreman and Thirteen leave the hospital together over an hour ago. But House, hadn't seen him since clinic and that was this afternoon. Candy canes with flames? Teddy bears with low cut business suits? This had House's signature all over it. But playing Santa? Could it really have been him? Cuddy with Rachel rides the elevator up to House's office, finding it empty and dark. She goes inside, finds everything in order. Whiteboard with obviously erased symptoms on it and a 'Bah Humbug' scribbled near the bottom. Desk is in it's usually cluttered neatness, with one noticeable exception. House big red and grey tennis ball, is sitting in it's usual place atop his desk, but it is sporting a red Santa hat. Cuddy smiles. Rachel points, trying to say Santa, but not quite succeeding. "I think it's time for you to get home and into bed sweetie. Lucas will be waiting for us." Cuddy turns to leave, but places the "flame" candy cane by the 'Santa' ball. Seems the fitting place for it.

* * *

A line forms in front of the kitchen area of the Danforth Street shelter. Lonely souls escaping the cold, moms and kids with no where else to go. All waiting for a warm filling meal on this Christmas Eve. One of the older gentlemen in the line is having trouble getting his plate of food to a table. A younger blond volunteer helps him to a seat and sits down next to him. As the gentleman eats, the younger man checks him over and tells him he is a doctor. The older man asks about this young doctor's accent. He tells the older man he is Australian.

At another table a mother with two young girls is trying to get them to eat. But they are visiably upset over not being somewhere that Santa will find them. From behind the girls comes a voice telling them not to worry. The two youngsters turn to see a kind woman in a Salvation Army uniform. She tells the girls her name is Sally and Santa has left the two dolls she is holding at the shelter just for them. The sisters take and hug the dolls tightly and their mother smiles kindly at Sally.

A small service is held in the activity room of the shelter. A local minister says a few words, and music is played on a donated piano. Near the back of the room stand two of the volunteers. An Aussie doctor and a new Salvation Army convert. As a final hymn, the pianist begins to play 'Oh Holy Night'. Sally looks over at Chase. "My favorite Christmas song." "Mine too" Chase replies. The two join the others in the room as they all sing the hymn together. After the song, people mingle and slowly go their way. Sally struggles as she tries to put on her blue blazer. A hand comes from behind and helps her with the sleeve.

"Why thank you. Hate the stiffness of this thing. Still new to me .Trying to 'change my life', make a difference." Sally tells her new friend.

"Make a difference. I'm trying to do that too. I'm a doctor, and sometimes it's hard to know if you are actually doing that." Chase replies as he puts on his coat.

"And your....Australian, isn't it? I love that accent. And you sing beautifully. So glad they chose to sing that hymn."

"Yes, I'm an Aussie. And thank you for being so kind. You were doing a lovely job with that song yourself." Chase holds the door as Sally exits before him.

"So quiet this time of night. I enjoy that." Sally pauses "Are you going this way? We could walk together. I hate walking alone."

"I'll do you one better." Chase smiles. "How about a ride? Too cold to be walking alone."

"Why thank you.....You know, I don't even know your name."

"It's Chase, Robert Chase. And my car is parked just over there."

"Thank you Robert Chase. And ...Merry Christmas."

"

"The same to you Sally."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House turns his key in the lock and enters Wilson's apartment. He has a rather large bag in his hand and notices Wilson on the couch staring at him.

"Grinch has arrived!" House smiles.

"I didn't think you'd wear that. Holiday spirit?" Wilson looks at the Max antler hat on House's head.

"Was scaring a few elves in the street. Or maybe they were just short drunks. Hard to tell.."

"Common mistake. So Grinch, I know I may regret this, but what's in the bag?" Wilson lifts his head as if trying to see inside.

"A thing of beauty!" House opens the bag and places it's contents on the coffee table.

"Is that a...?" Wilson stares at the object for a few moments. "It is. It's a 'Charlie Brown' tree. Complete with one oversized red ornament. I may cry." Wilsons sniffles a bit.

"I figured the perfect tree for a Grinch and a Jew!." House sits down on the couch and gets comfortable. "Anything good on that thing." House points to the TV with his cane.

"I was watching 'The Bishop's Wife'. Cary Grant as an angel... Great Christmas film." Wilson looks over and sees House's vacant stare. "However THIS is running all night long..."

Wilson hits a few buttons on the remote and another movie appears on the screen.

'Over the years I got to be quite a connoisseur of soap. Though my personal preference was for Lux, I found that Palmolive had a nice, piquant after-dinner flavor - heavy, but with a touch of mellow smoothness. Life Buoy, on the other hand... YECCHH!'

"A Christmas Story! Good choice!" House gets up, limps to the kitchen, and grabs a few beers. He sits back down and hands one to Wilson. "Quality TV!"

"Watch that twist off cap. You'll shoot your eye out." Wilson smiles.

"Then I'll aim it 'this way'." House points the bottle toward Wilson.

"Great movie." Wilson keeps watching the TV.

"Great company." House lifts his beer for a toast.

"Great Christmas Eve." Wilson lifts his bottle as well.

House props his pillows on the couch. It's after 1 a.m. and he and Wilson have just finished two viewings of Ralphie and his B.B. gun. Wilson is in his bedroom and House is getting ready to turn off the lamp by the couch. Before he does he notices his cell phone. A text . Figuring it's one of his team, he hits the inbox key and reads the message. It's from Cuddy,

'Love the candy canes. Rachel adores the bear. Thanks Santa. Merry Christmas.'

House turns off the light and smiles. The Grinch's work is done.


End file.
